Locations
'''Home''' The player's current house/training area just outside of Magmell. Provides access to any girls the player is currently training, the player's assistant(s), the Slave Pens (where any purchased girls that aren't currently being trained are held), and the town. '''Town''' '''Main street''' The primary thoroughfare of Magmell, where all the most prominant businesses are located. Provides access to all the shops, the Guild Hall and Auction Block, the Carpenter, and the Real Estate Office. Main Street also provides access to Temple Street and the Red Light District. '''Note''' All establishments on Main Street are only accessible during the first two shifts of the day plan your day accordingly! for a list of shops go to [[Main Street]] page '''Temple Street''' Temple Street is religious hub of Magmell, housing the Inari Shrine, the Church of Salvation, and the Spherian Embassy. '''Church of Salvation''' '''Inari Shrine''' '''Spherian Embassy''' * From the development blog: [http://daisystrikesdk.blogspot.com/2011/03/stuff.html here] and [http://daisystrikesdk.blogspot.com/2011/03/shops-and-spherians.html here]. External Appearance: A large wall surrounds the embassy. It is actually a new addition to stop people from colliding with the sphere force field that surrounds the entire complex. Internal Appearance: A well trimmed garden with fountains and a few low buildings. (Most of the actually building are underground. A common design for Spherian architecture.) History: The Embassy presented it self to the king in (year). Making them the first beings to enter Magmell willingly, flying in a small craft. (The main ship left at the south polar dock.) Initial jubilation of a possible way for the residents to be sent home was quickly squashed, when Ambassador Mir explained so eloquently she was just there to observe that no barbarians were "violating the spherian right to dimensional travel." For a few moments it appeared that combat was inevitable, but losing the only possible life line to leaving Magmell was too important to lose. The Spherians were granted an embassy. At which point besides formal occasions requiring their presence the Spherian's have not left it. The Spherians are currently engaged in a number of tasks. Their official goal is the observation of the P-Door and forcing it to collapse. Dimensional travel by unauthorized beings almost always considered an attack on spherian sovereignty. Though careful study of the P-Door is required as it is a self sustaining tear with out a continuous energy source. Which means that the Embassy is in no hurry to close it and would much rather study it. Any research on replicating it stability would bring much honor to the clan. The other thing the embassy is doing is purely underhanded and is another reason they are delaying closing the rift. All slaves are owned by the Empire. The embassy though is allowed to hire or purchase slaves to supplement their ranks. They are then the property of the empire and officially part of the Spherian staff. Of course if those slaves which are part of the embassy are then loaned for an extended time to another party, they would still appear on the rolls as staff of the embassy. Creating a gray/black market. It would be unlikely in the event of the embassy actually closing in Magmell that they would leave any property belonging to the empire behind. First off the Spherian Classes - Religious leaders - none would ever come to Magmell God Slayers - Given power by the religious leaders to defend Spherian Dimensions against Higher Dimensional Beings - None would ever come to Magmell unless the embassy was wiped out by a god Spherian Council - Think a true communist leadership. Those on the council are the elite of the elite. - None would ever come to Magmell though they are in charge of the embassy, the council itself doesn't even know it exists. But the bureaucracy of the council does monitor it. Citizen Slave - The average member of Spherian society. Heavily Genetically modded. 1st Gen Citizen Slave - Daughters of Slaves they are usually not modded. Slaves - Property of the empire. The main thing to note is that all citizens of the empire are slaves of the empire. Gaining rank for citizen slaves is based on hard work and expertise. Which brings us to the next major thing... The spherians don't have a real economy. Since they can replicate anything with enough matter and energy. Instead they value skills and expertise. Especially expertise. Spherians can live for thousands of years so general knowledge in just about anything is to be expected. But expertise in a specific subject is highly valued and brings respect to them and there clan. Its also the only way to be promoted in the Spherian council bureaucracy. The one thing they do want are slaves, a well treated slave's daughter will almost always join the clan of the clan that owned her mother. Not that a clan owns a slave they are rented by the government to help perform tasks. '''Red Light District''' The seedier section of an already unseemly town, the Red Light District is home to brothels, casinos, and other houses of carnal delights. Here you can find the Gentleman's Club, Red Lips, Foxes Den, and the Futanari Palace. '''Futanari Palace''' * From the [http://daisystrikesdk.blogspot.com/2011/03/background-stories-futanari-palace.html development blog] External Appearance: A fort, partially completed. Though it looks finished from the front... On the outskirts of the green. Internal Appearance: A standard military compound. A large parade ground. A blacksmith. Barracks. Chow hall. Etc. Most of these buildings are snug or inside the walls. Any military fort. History: Futanari are some of the most valuable of all slaves, mainly do to rarity. Trained normally as sex slaves, its not unusual for them to be heavily drugged and forced in training that increases libido. This training normally resulted in insanity where they hump anything, at anytime, all day long. Created in year 14 by Futa Leader, to prevent Futa's from being overly abused as slaves. The quickly became more and more militaristic as peaceful protests resulted in kidnappings(illegal enslavement) and rapes. Futa's still make up less then 2% of the population. Disappearing into the green with the 50 or so Futa's in the group at the time would have resulted in almost certain death and starvation. So they instead started building there own society on the edge of the green. Next major issue was money for food and rescuing other Futa slaves. Futa leader realized very quickly that stealing Futa slaves would result in there group being attacked. So they needed money, her followers were also paranoid and arming themselves. And the best source of cash is pulling something out of the pit. The first expedition was a failure. The second a failure. But they learned fast. Now the Futa expeditions of 20 or so Futa's at once are some of the most experienced and successful pit teams in Magmell. Relationship: If your a futa they will talk to you. If you aren't they rather hate slave trainers. '''Foxes Den''' '''Gentlemen's Club''' *thaken from the [http://daisystrikesdk.blogspot.com/2011/02/background-stories-gentlemens-club.html development blog] External Appearance: Brick building with large windows. A large wooden door at the front with a small sign identifying the club. The club is on the better side or is the best side of the red light district. Internal Appearance: Wooden paneling, leather chairs, bookshelves on the first floor. Think about any male club on earth but with out the tacky dead animals. The second floor is off limits to most members as is the basement. A kitchen in the back which serves lunch and dinner. History: The Gentlemen's Club was founded as a way to get away from the women and to conduct business deals. As such no woman is allowed in the club. There are probably dozens of examples of Gentlemen's club in English and American History. Mainly used to conduct business deals and so that the movers and shakers have a chance to discuss stuff unofficially. The majority of Magmell's business is probably done in the Gentlemen's Club. Founded in year 7 during the government reorganization, what started as a few backroom deals quickly became a way for the wealthy and influential to try to protect that power. Needing a more in the light place the club sort of just flowed out naturally. Relationship: Guild membership allows you in the door. Its up to you to get farther then that. '''Red Lips''' '''Outside Magmell''' '''The Green''' '''The Pit'''=